


A blissful night

by OlicityIBelieve



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Night Together, Morning After, Season 2 Speculation, lyatt, smut & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityIBelieve/pseuds/OlicityIBelieve
Summary: The morning after the kiss Wyatt and Lucy share in the Season 2 teaser.Fluffy and smutty.





	A blissful night

  


She wasn’t sure what pushed her to make the first move. Maybe the uncomfortable reality of her growing feelings for him. The tension due to their proximity in the hotel room? The fear of losing him again? The comfort of feeling safe by his side perhaps. Or was it the fact that he was the only one who could understand what she was experiencing right now – the loss of control upon her own life, threatened by an abyss, named Rittenhouse, that was about to swallow her whole.

  


But these considerations mattered very little at this precise moment. She was in his arms, her leg wrapped around his, his arm safely tightened around her waist and her hand resting on his jaw, the prickling feeling of his stubble a wonder under her fingers. For the first time in forever she felt like she belonged, like her life had a little bit of sense.

  


She looked up to find him soundly asleep, his features totally relaxed. She memorized the sight of him, aware of the preciousness of the moment. Too often she’d seen him in pain, tortured – physically or emotionally - angry or tense during their missions. No matter what was to happen between them, she knew she would cherish this vision of him. Like she would cherish this stolen night.

  


Her fingers automatically reached to her lips as the sensations came back to her mind.

  


_ The way she kissed him first and the way he kissed her back, capturing her bottom lip, lightly sucking on it until he made her moan and go limp in his arms. _

_ The constant pressure he applied at the back of her neck to keep her close to him. _

_ How he undressed her with a dexterity that surprised and awed her at the same time. _

_ The euphoria she experienced when her skin finally met the warmth of his. _

_ How erotic the taste of herself on his lips was when he captured her mouth after giving her the first orgasm of the night. _

_ How intoxicating the taste of him was as she took him in her mouth, in a desperate attempt to give him as much pleasure as he had  given her. _

  


“Lost cause,” she thought with a soft chuckle. The guy was relentless. He was such a giving lover. Nothing surprising when he was always so protective of the team, so selfless. Never in her life had she felt so special, so worshipped, so satisfied. He had been listening to every moan, to every move, reading her reactions like he knew her deep in her soul.

  


_ The precious moment when he slid into her, their foreheads connected, their breathing one, their eyes never leaving the other’s. _

_ How hard he fought for control when the sensation of her tightness around him threatened to push him over the edge. _

_ The bliss that she felt when she rode him, her hands scratching his chest when his hands gripped her thighs tighter _

_ The intensity of his gaze when he sat up and cradled her in his arms to help her reach her release, almost going deeper and harder. _

_ How serene she felt when they both came down from their high, sweaty and sated, his head cradled against her chest. _

  


She let out a tiny sigh, the reminiscence of their night igniting a spark of desire in her core. She shifted slightly, rubbing against his leg in the most delicious way.

  


“Lucy...” Wyatt growled without opening his eyes, his amused voice deep with sleep.

“Sorry,” she whispered, the tone contradicting her very words.

“No you’re not,” he replied before flipping her on her back, blanketing her body with his.

  


Lucy yelped and laughed at the motion but stopped quickly when she realized how close he was to her. His nose caressed hers, his eyes looking straight into the hazelnut color of hers.

  


“Good morning,” he groaned in a raspy voice.

  


It was enough for the desire that was being kept dormant in her to rush through her entire body.

  


Before she could realize what was happening, Wyatt was kissing her relentlessly, shifting naturally in between her legs. Lucy wrapped her legs around him instinctively, her hips already rolling to find him.  _ Oh yes _ . He was as awake as she was.

  


Trapped under him, Lucy was totally at Wyatt’s mercy, for her biggest pleasure. She now knew the extent of his kissing skills.

Back from the 1930’s, Lucy had surprised herself wondering what it would feel like to be truly and completely kissed by him, to lose herself into his embrace. Oh she knew now and she wasn’t sure she could ever be deprived of this pleasure. His mouth soon left hers to explore her jaw. His tongue found a hot path along the curve of her neck, accelerating her pulse and her breathing. He took his time at the crook of her neck, nibbling the soft skin with his teeth. Lucy moaned loudly and leaned to the side to give him  better access. To her surprise, he peppered her neck with soft kisses. She couldn’t contain her laugh when his stubble added to the softness of his kisses tickling her skin.

  


Lucy slowly came back to her senses. She wrapped both her arms around Wyatt’s neck and pulled him towards her for another soft kiss. When she pulled back, Wyatt’s smile faded and a shadow passed in his eyes.

  


_ “Oh no, no, not this. Not right now,” _ Lucy silently prayed.

  


“Wyatt…” she started.

  


“I…” he cut her off, his gaze avoiding her eyes. Yet he hadn’t moved from her embrace.

  


He tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes, finding a composure.

After a deep breath, he looked at Lucy and smiled shily.

  


“It’s… It’s just that… I always thought… After Jessica… I thought it would be harder to move on you know. But it’s not. Not with you,” he admitted in a barely audible voice.

  


Lucy pulled him back to her and after a quick kiss, hugged him as tightly as she could. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, which Lucy was grateful for as she was battling tears. She kissed the top of his head before stroking his back. The mood had shifted so quickly she didn’t quite know how to handle it. Yet, it wouldn’t be the first time – and hopefully not the last time - they had to tackle an unexpected situation.

  


After a few minutes of comforting silence and tight embrace, Wyatt pushed away from her, ever so slightly.

  


“I am so grateful for you, Lucy Preston.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply, raw with emotion. Lucy sighed against his lips, her heart too tight to contain her emotions.

  


When they finally broke apart, Wyatt kissed Lucy’s nose playfully before their foreheads touched.

  


“Who knew you were so good with words Master Sergeant Logan?” Lucy let out to lighten the mood.

  


Wyatt pulled away from her, sitting back in between her legs.

  


“Do you know what I’m also good with?” he teased her, his eyebrows raising playfully, making Lucy laugh.

  


Before Lucy’s laughter died off, Wyatt was already pulling the sheet over his frame, sliding towards the end of the bed, positioning himself between her legs. Lucy stopped breathing when she felt his warm breath against the inside of her thigh. His mouth trailed down her inner thigh, towards her knees. His lips never left her skin, kissing, nibbling, licking her  like there was no tomorrow. He went on up and down, switching sides, never quite reaching where she needed him the most.

  


Her hand quickly reached his skull, gripping his hair.

  


“Wyatt…” she whimpered.

  


Her grip on his hair tightened as she felt his breath against her core…. before he moved back on to her inner thigh.

  


“Oh god, Wyatt,” Lucy groaned in frustration.

  


His head popped out from under the sheet as he crawled back up at her level.

  


“Yes?” he asked, his tone too innocent considering the intensity of his gaze.

  


“Stop playing Wyatt!” Lucy begged.

  


Wyatt leaned over to kiss Lucy so deeply she forgot her frustration for a moment. His tongue explored her mouth with vigor, dancing with hers in the most erotic way. Without breaking the kiss, Wyatt’s hand trailed back down her body. He caressed her, finding her wet and ready under his finders. Without a hesitation, he slid two fingers in her hot and tight core, a cry of pleasure breaking the silence of the room.

  


Wyatt kept on observing Lucy’s reaction as his hand started pumping in and out of her slowly, his thumb already circling her clitoris. Her undulating body was seeking more of him, more pressure, more pleasure. Her head kept flicking back and forth as pleasure was taking over her willing body.

  


Wyatt stilled his movements only to meet some very dilated pupils. Lucy’s breathing was hectic, her hair wild against the pillow, her cheeks a beautiful pink. She’d never looked as desirable and the sigh of her made him even harder.

  


“Do you still want me to stop playing?”

  


“No… Never… Don’t stop… Please,” Lucy managed to breathe, her hand scraping the base of his skull lightly, sending goosebumps all over his body.

  


“Yes, Ma’am” he replied before disappearing under the sheet.

  



End file.
